Dark Chocolate
by Dragon-Orb
Summary: Malik decides to bother Ryou at school...or is he hoping for Bakura? Will turn out to be a MalikXBakura pairing.


Dark Chocolate  
  
For Elli-kun, told you I could write something. *grin*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! No matter how much I want to. *sob*  
  
I realize that Ryou is OOC and it will be explained later.more then likely in the next part to this, if I ever write it. Hopefully nobody minds.  
  
NOTES:  
Malik is the hikari. I prefer Marik as the yami but he's (more then likely) not going to be in this one.  
Ryou is the hikari and Bakura is the yami.(as if I needed to tell you this.)  
  
WARNING: Nothing really graphic but if you DON'T like the idea of guys LIKING/LOVING other guys then don't read ok. I rated in PG because of the ideas of Bakura and the bad innuendos used throughout. It will end up being a Bakura/Malik pairing and the rating may go up, depends on how I feel like writing.  
  
And now .ON WITH THE FIC! ENJOY! REMEMBER TO REVIEW IF YOU LIKE! THANKS!!  
  
~~~~AT SCHOOL~~~~  
  
The speakers buzzed and make a high pitched noise. Many of the students cringed.  
  
A muffled voice is heard barely through the intercom. "Ummmm...........Ok..Ok...yeah. Hold on. Are you sure" There was a small squeak. "Ok. Just...don't...yeah" An auditable gulp is made.  
  
"Attention. Could the..." The secretary covers the mouth piece partially, "are you POSITIVE?? ...OUCH!! Ok...jeez" She continued, "Could the very sexy, fiendish in a good way, Tomb Robber PLEASE come to the office to get their crazy OUCH! Hey that hurt...that thing's sharp!! OUCH.I got the point...literally..."  
  
A minute or two passed with only muffled voices and small yelps of pain being all that could be heard.  
  
"OK! ...ok..." The Secretary came on again. "Could the very sexy, fiendish in a good way, Tomb Robber PLEASE come and remove their psychotic, sword wielding." A smooth alto is heard in the back, "It's called a katana" "...psychotic KATANA wielding Egyptian lover from the office...IMMEDIATLY?!!"  
  
The speaker emitted a loud noise again though not so high pitched and the sound of the receiver hitting the floor was distinctly heard.  
  
~~~~Whereever said sexy Tomb Robber is~~~~  
  
"Oh gods...what the HECK is Malik doing here??!! Ra, I'm gonna..." Ryou grumbles as he stands, shaking his fist at an invisible Malik in front of him. "...Malik you're gonna get it!!" He storms down the hall toward the nearest route to the main Office.  
  
~~~~At the office~~~~  
  
"Now, what did I say"  
  
"It's ....it's..."  
  
"Go on...don't mind the blade, it's only there for motivation"  
  
"It's a katana."  
  
" What."  
  
"Um.Um...Um..."  
  
"Finish the answer correctly, or do you need a lesson?"  
  
"It's a katana, Malik-sama."  
  
"Very good" Malik smirked, both at the answer and at the joy of holding someone at swor...katana-point. The door opened but Malik didn't seem to notice. "Malik-sama, I like that...to bad you don't call me that, ne Baku- chan?" Malik glanced over his shoulder at the snowy haired boy. Bakura, or more to the point Ryou, was standing in the doorway, breathing heavily from all the running he had just done.  
  
"Ne, Baku-chan? You look out of breath. You didn't NEED to hurry. I had plenty of entertainment." Malik looked down to the staff members on the floor about his feet. "Malik..." Ryou's soft yet angry voice ground out.  
  
"Oh...Ryou-chan....right. Forgot about that..." Malik sounded slightly surprised as he leaned on his katana in a relaxed position.  
  
"Malik..." Ryou breathed." What in the name of Osiris are YOU doing here...at my SCHOOL.with a SWORD??!!"  
  
"It's a katana Ryou-chan...." Malik grinned and waved his finger in a 'tsk tsk' fashion." Do you need a lesson too?"  
  
Ryou could NOT ignore the innuendo. "No" He stated," I do not need a 'lesson'."  
  
"Pity." Malik sighed. "And hear I thought you might need one...or enjoy it."  
  
"That's Bakura's department, not mine." The hikari stated in the usual 'matter-of-fact' way.  
  
"Awwwwwwww...Ryou-chan." Malik pouted. "You're no fun"  
  
"That's too bad Malik-kun...what were you expecting?"  
  
"Honto-ne? Well, ...I WAS expecting for you to come barreling down the hall, see me, get that grin on your face..."  
  
"Umm....Malik....It's ok I didn't mean it." Ryou attempted to break him off with no avail. 'I really walked into that one'  
  
".... pin me down, straddling my hips, being all possessive and stuff, and then one of those passionate, hot, steaming MMMPH!!" Malik was cut off as Ryou clasped his hand over the offending mouth before the staff member got anymore scared and/or mentally scarred.  
  
"Malik.You.Out.Sword.Drop.NOW!" Ryou said very agitatedly and not to mention very pissed. The hikari's face was beat red with nice tendrils of smoke coming out from under his snowy hair and the popped vein looked about ready to explode.  
  
Malik simply nodded and dropped the katana while giving his fellow hikari an 'I'm sorry-look-I'll-behave' look with the appropriate puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"Good." Ryou said, the look in his eyes slightly smug. Ryou reached down and picked up the dropped weapon, sheathed in its sheath on Malik's side and then confiscated it. This caused Malik to whine under Ryou's hand but he was quieted with a sharp glare.  
  
Ryou respectively bowed his head to the prone staff members on the floor before turning on his heels and dragging Malik out; one hand in his long platinum hair and the other covering that large offending mouth.  
  
Malik allowed the dragging to continue, occupying his overactive mind with ideas how to make Ryou less mad at him. He thought of the katana and a personal meeting with that useless pain-in-the-ass teacher that Ryou was always complaining about...couldn't remember who it was at the moment...some...Indian teacher or something... Malik made a mental not to send all the people in India to the Shadow Realm for offending Ryou.  
  
Malik was shaken out of his mental killing spree by a harsh throw and a harsher slam into what felt like a brick wall. Then Malik realized, to his dismay, that Ryou had somehow dragged them outside and to the back of the school where no one could see. Malik gulped unconsciously '...no witnesses to the horrors of a pissed-off hikari.'  
  
"Mal~ik" Ryou's voice sing-songed his name, deeper then it usually was. Something was definitely different but Malik couldn't seem to place it until Ryou lifted his head and their eyes met.  
  
"Ba...Baku-chan..." Malik said with surprise, "how are you doing? I'm great and actually I think I'll be go-..." Malik was again cut off; by a hand on his tanned throat.  
  
"Mal~ik" Bakura deep voice sang again, adding pressure to the hand over the Egyptian's throat. "What, prey tell me are you doing here? While Hikari is in school, hmmm?" Bakura raised an elegant eyebrow.  
  
"Um...it's lunch, and I was bored and thought that I would come and visit. and..."  
  
"You thought wrong." Bakura's voice spat, his hand around Malik's throat tightening for a split second.  
  
"I see that...I'm sorry for the inconvenience."  
  
"You'd better be." His captor returned before letting his hand fall to his side.  
  
Malik unconsciously rubbed his neck before looking at the silver-haired yami. "Ne, Baku-chan?" He received a 'hn' from the other and continued. "Why did you come out? I thought that Ryou said you couldn't at school. Something about bad tendencies and stuff?"  
  
"Well, Hikari is right now fuming around his soul room, muttering about idiotic Egyptians and their idiotic antics that will more then likely get him an ear-full when he goes back in."  
  
Malik dropped his gaze at that remark. 'How could I forget! Ra damn it! Ryou can't just wipe their minds like I can. And I was too busy being dragged away to think about mind-wiping them before we left. K'so!'  
  
"Drop it Malik" Bakura stated out of the blue, turning around to lean on the wall beside the Egyptian. "What's done is done. Nothing you can do about it now. Don't worry about it."  
  
"But..demo, Baku-chan. I CAN"T not worry about it."  
  
"Good."  
  
Malik blinked at that, tilting his head to the side. "Nani?"  
  
The Tomb Robber grinned and flipped a stray bang out of his face. "You used a double negative. That means that you won't worry about it." He turned to see the same clueless expression on the hikari's face. Bakura snorted and crossed his arms , continuing to hold up the wall.  
  
"Bakura." Malik whispered. "I didn't know you knew anything about grammar."  
  
"What am I supposed to do in Hikari's classes, build paper airplanes??" He retorted.  
  
A small smile graced Malik's lips as he leaned back against the wall as well.  
  
Moments passed. Very silent moments.. very silent, uncomfortable moments that drove the loud, talkative hikari into more insanity.  
  
"Mou." he stated after a while , just to hear his own voice. Bakura made no sound; the silver-haired one leaning on the wall, arms crossed, dark- chocolate eyes closed and lips parted ever so slightly as he breathed. Malik watched the breath leaving those soft pink lips, wishing very hard that he could just lean over and claim them. What he had said to Ryou earlier was truthful. He really had hoped that the sliver-haired yami had glomped and/or jumped him in the hallway. He had really hoped that that would happen..but Ra damn it, he knew it NEVER would. Bakura wasn't interested in him. Or anyone. Or anything that wasn't shiny, valuable and small enough to fit in an easy-to-conceal case. 'Oh well...another broken dream left to live in my fantasy world' Malik thought.  
  
The dark clouds of depression seemed to close in on him, and to combat them he decided to fall into said fantasy world. Shoving the depressing thoughts away he concentrated on how he had WANTED the episode in the school to go.  
  
Bakura opened one brown eye to look at the unusually quiet hikari beside him. He could almost see the upsetting train of though that the boy was riding at the moment but decided to let it de-rail on its own. He smirked to himself as this happened moments later, silently applauding Malik for his stubbornness.  
  
'He refuses to let things get to him.. I'm surprised although it figures' Bakura thought to himself as the mood around the hikari picked up again. 'Malik doesn't seem to be the type to let things get to him.or let things get away from him.' Bakura thought back to the scene that the tanned boy had said when Ryou had foolishly walked into a verbal trap. As well, Bakura remembered the feeling that the scene had caused; one that had started in the pit of his stomach; heating him up like the hot Egyptian sun. Or like a hot Egyptian hikari that was now smiling at whatever he was thinking about.  
  
The Tomb Robber turned his head to get a better look at Malik, not worrying about being noticed by the object of his observation. Malik was too far- gone in his daydreaming to notice eyes staring at him.  
  
'Damn, but he's beautiful' Bakura thought as Malik drew in slow breaths, his eyes flickering under those long lashed eyelids. 'Whatever he's thinking about its very amusing,' he thought. Then, he took in the larger picture.or at least a larger 'part' of the picture.  
  
'Damn...and its erotic too.' Bakura was shocked. Malik was daydreaming about something that was giving him a hard-on. Subconsciously the Tomb Robber noted jealously before he registered it in his conscious mind. And.surprisingly enough, he didn't deny it. He couldn't. Not even King Thief Bakura could lie about what he felt for tanned hikari. He sighed loudly and pouted for a moment. It sucked when you wanted someone but they didn't want you.  
  
[But he does] stated the little voice that was Bakura's unused voice of reason. [He always flirts with you].  
  
'Exactly he flirts with me. He does it to get a reaction. He doesn't care really'.  
  
[Are you sure.?] the voice asked back. [mebbe you should as him.]  
  
'NO' He told it. 'No, I am NOT going to ask him. I don't really feel like getting laughed at today.'  
  
[Suit yourself] the voice replied. [But, at least, you could lead him into telling you without you asking.]  
  
Bakura raised his eyebrow to the slightly Ryou-reminiscent voice of reason. 'oh?'  
  
[Yeah.just lead him into one of those 'verbal traps' as you call them and make HIM react to YOU]  
  
He couldn't help but smile at the thought. 'That's good.' He agreed. 'Now, to just get him into one.'  
  
[Well,] the voice said, sounding like it was stretching its non-existent body [good luck. I'm going to bed.]  
  
'WHAT!" Bakura yelled at it. 'You can't just leave! I have NO idea what to do.'  
  
[So?] the voice shrugged [you want help, ask your hikari. I'm just your voice of reason with a little bit of your Id on the side. I just give ideas. YOU have to do the work.] And with that the voice of reason took off leaving Bakura to his own thought. Which where mostly about Malik and the things he could do to the hikari if he could only pin him in the proverbial corner. He glanced un-surely at Malik almost as if he was looking for the strength to go on. And it indeed gave him the strength.although he had to suppress it before he used it to pin Malik to the cement and ravish him senseless.  
  
Almost as to help with the yami's problem, Malik's violet eyes fluttered open and looked at him. Malik immediately blushed and looked away.  
  
"Gomen Baku-chan." He said shyly, "I was off in my own little dream world."  
  
"Che'. I figured." Bakura managed with a disinterested voice although inside he wanted to ask Malik if he had been in it.  
  
Malik rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment then straightened his light violet muscle-shirt that he had worn today. Smoothing it down over the top of his hip-hugger black jeans, he was completely oblivious of the drool forming on the corner of Bakura's mouth as he followed his every move. Happy with his fixing he turned to Bakura just in time to see the yami wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. Malik raised his eyebrow but didn't comment.  
  
A small beep brought Bakura's attention to him as he lifted his left arm to look at his watch. "Damn," he cursed. "When is Ryou's lunch over?"  
  
Bakura looked at him before inquiring about the answer. "Hikari says it ends at 12:45"  
  
The Egyptian sighed and lowered his arm down. "K'so. That means Ryou only has 45 minutes left for lunch."  
  
"I'm sure Hikari won't be too upset."  
  
Malik lowered his head. "Yeah but.he's still going to be in trouble."  
  
"Are you STILL worried about that, Malik?"  
  
He raised his head to look into the brown eyes that looked at him, waiting for the obvious answer. "Hai."  
  
"Well, I suppose if you're THAT worried about it you could always make it you to me."  
  
"Make it up to you?"  
  
Bakura smiled. "Hai, for the fact that I had to come and save you from my very pissed-off hikari as well as for the fact that I'm the one that's going to have to deal with all the questions and the bloodshed that will follow when the bell rings"  
  
Malik looked away guiltily. "I'm sorry, Bakura. I didn't mean to cause problems.If.if I can do something to make up for them.I .I will."  
  
"Really?" He tried to sound as uninterested as possible.  
  
"Hai." The Egyptian answered. "I owe you for the problems I caused you and your hikari. I'll do whatever you want me to.I guess that's the least I could do."  
  
'Bingo' Bakura grinned in his mind. 'Got you now my little pet. Now I'm going to find out EXACTLY how much of your 'teasing' is true.'  
  
"Well, if you WANT to Malik." Bakura told him, shrugging his shoulders noncommittally.  
  
"Of course." Malik retorted. "I need to. I feel bad about it. Name it Bakura and it's yours, ok?" 'And what if I want YOU Malik' The yami thought to himself. 'Are you willing to give yourself to me?' "Anything Malik?" Bakura asked in mock surprise. "That's a large list of things that I could choose from."  
  
Malik sighed in resignation. "I know, but Bakura.." Bakura looked at him "I know you too. and . well .I didn't expect you to choose the repayment to be something small."  
  
"Oh?" Bakura allowed a small smirk. "What did you think I would want?"  
  
"Honestly? Well..actually.I know that you've wanted my rod for a while and." Malik trailed of at the weird look on Bakura's face. Malik stared at him, waiting a moment for the reason.  
  
'HOW THE HELL DID HE KNOW??!!" Bakura yelled mentally. "I didn't think I openly stared at his ass.well, not that much anyway..how in the Hell's did he figure out that I." He stopped as he caught a flash of gold in the corner of his eye. He refocused to see Malik holding out the Millenium Rod to him, produced from somewhere on his body. Malik's hand was slightly shaking; his head bowed in a humble way.  
  
"Go ahead Bakura." He said as he motioned the Rod closer to the silver-hair yami. "I know that you wanted it and that's fine..take it."  
  
The Tomb Robber stared at the golden rod as if he had never seen it before and then to Malik's confusion, started laughing. Malik, figuring it best, stayed quiet and didn't move.  
  
"Malik," Bakura grinned after he had stopped laughing. "What did you say?"  
  
With his head still down he replied, "I said that I know that you wanted my Rod for a while and that if that's what you want as the payment for the trouble today then take it." Malik was surprised when the Rod was pushed back to him and strong yet gentle arms wrapped around him.  
  
"Malik." the yami breathed against his ear as he pulled him closer. "I have a MUCH better idea."  
  
Malik repressed a moan at the sound of his name whispered like that and looked up into that dark-chocolate gaze. "You.you do?"  
  
"Oh yesss." he hissed into the hikari's ear, delighting in the shiver that coursed through Malik's body. "Much better ideas."  
  
"O..ok..I guess."  
  
Bakura smirked and removed one arm from around Malik's waist and up to the hikari's face, lifting it so he could look into those violet orbs. "Correct me if I'm wrong, Malik." he whispered. "But you said, ANYTHING I wanted."  
  
All Malik could do was nod.  
  
"Good." Bakura removed his arms and stepped away from Malik, mentally noting how much he missed the other boy's warmth. He grinned to himself though as he thought of the rapidly forming plan in his mind. "Good," he repeated. "Then be at my house tonight, after sunset." He turned and started walking to the back entrance to the school, leaving Malik standing there.  
  
Malik swallowed the lump in his throat, unsure whether it was caused by being in Bakura's arms or by the tone Bakura had used when he had told him to come over later. He watched as Bakura sauntered to the doors only to turn his head over his shoulder to regard Malik.  
  
"Oh and Malik." he smiled, "make sure you bring your rod."  
  
Like it?? I hope so, I was really worried about it. Please review and tell me what you think. Or if I should write a sequel/continuation. Ja ne! 


End file.
